


best to know

by Winglame



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom John, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winglame/pseuds/Winglame
Summary: 這是一個約翰失憶之後把夏洛克當成是炮友的故事。
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 13





	best to know

現在的時間是早上的七點五十五分，夏洛克站在一家花店前抽煙，盯著錶裡的秒針一格一格的走著，花店就快要開門了。等到細長的指針跑完了整整四圈的時候，花店裡頭終於有了動靜，一個老婦人搭著拐杖出現在夏洛克的眼裡，她將門上的營業牌子翻了過來，把營業的那面朝向了外頭。

夏洛克一下子推開了門，而老婦人似乎不在意他倉促的行為，只是好氣地瞪了他一眼，之後便走到櫃檯那裡準備。“今天還要買花嗎？”老婦人隨口問道，這個年輕人已經連續在她的店裡出現了整整兩個禮拜，而且每次都會帶著花離去，因此，她也就沒有驅趕過對方。

夏洛克最後在放著玫瑰的花籃前停下，他伸手取了兩朵之後便走向了櫃檯。是要給妻子的嗎？老婦人在心裡默默猜測道，她其實不怎麼敢跟夏洛克直接面對面說話，這小伙子總是散發出一種閒人勿擾的氛圍，老婦人甚至一度認為他會把自己的花都弄到枯萎。

店裡的電視上播出的是老舊的肥皂劇，這是她在店裡唯一的消遣了。她在將對方的花簡單的包裝時，回想起在對方第一次光顧的時候指著自己手上的緞帶說要換成紅色。“我要送人的。”夏洛克簡單地解釋道，而老婦人也照著顧客的要求將手上的綠色換成紅色，她便有了猜測這花是要給一個情人的念頭。

夏洛克在拿好包好的花之後便揚長而去，老婦人則是默默感嘆道年輕人的愛情。

夏洛克在計程車上告訴司機自己沒有要回去貝克街，而是請對方開往另一個位置。

“噢我真不敢相信！”司機透過後照鏡看著坐在後座的乘客，夏洛克沒理會他口中的驚訝，他的目光依然粘在那束花上。

“我竟然能載到您！”司機內心的喜悅溢於言表，接著開始瘋狂地對他後座的乘客自個搭話的說：“您的新聞我都有看，只能說每個案件都像是神那一般的解決！”

夏洛克仍然沒有理會他，而是將目光放在窗外的風景上，不過司機還是滔滔不絕地表示自己由衷的敬佩：“我當初聽到您的死訊的時候簡直太難過了，一個偉大的人就這麼殞落了，我相信這個消息當初鐵定讓全倫敦的人都陷入一陣默哀之中，而且就連您的夥伴，華生醫生似乎都沒有在第一時間接受！”

夏洛克的表情突然嚴肅了起來，他的眉頭緊鎖，但是卻沒有說任何的話。

可能司機終於察覺到氣氛有些僵硬了，便急忙地補充道：“不過，嘿，您奇蹟似的回來了，天佑倫敦！能看見您再次出現在報紙上真的是最好不過的事情！”

“這並不是奇蹟。”夏洛克開口說道，他的聲音極為低沉，整個車裡都能聽見這饒有磁性的嗓音。他說了那句話之後便恢復了一如既往的沉默，司機看著他又開始了自己下一步的演說，車子也從繁忙的街道駛進了另一個街區。

在車子緩緩停下時，司機款款地說：“我也很喜歡華生醫生寫的部落格，他總是能……”他往後照鏡瞟了一眼，並在接過夏洛克的車費時問了一句：“華生醫生呢？他沒和您在一起嗎－－”

很不幸的事，夏洛克在他意識過來之前已經下了車。

夏洛克在一幢複合式的建築前停下腳步，他走了進去，接著在樓梯的轉角處整理著自己的儀容，用手抓了抓頭髮，接著按響了面前的門鈴。他等了一會，才從門把處聽到細微的金屬碰撞聲，屋子的主人似乎剛睡醒，拉開門鍊的聲音些許不穩。

門向外推開的時候，一頭金髮的男人探了出來，夏洛克也才露出今天的第一個微笑。

“約翰。”夏洛克喊向對方的名字，那個叫約翰的人馬上與他對視。

“夏洛克！”約翰立刻從門裡竄出，抱住了他。

夏洛克埋在了約翰的頸窩之間，感受著對方的溫度。後者便是那位人人口中的－－華生醫生。

等到夏洛克反應過來，他才發現約翰的身上連件內褲都沒有。他瞪大的雙眼看著約翰赤裸的背部，呼吸突然急促了起來，“約翰，你一絲不掛。”夏洛克出聲提醒道，他緩緩放開了對方，不過約翰看起來一點都不在乎，反而在意起了對方手上的花。

“這是給我的嗎？”約翰問道，夏洛克點了點頭，將手上的花交給對方。約翰接過花之後笑得更開心了，他在夏洛克的注視下彎下了腰，將手伸進放在門外的紙箱，試圖從裡頭找出一個適合放花的容器。

夏洛克有些被眼前的景象鎮攝住，約翰肆無忌憚地在自家門外裸著全身，在另一個男人面前露出自己的屁股，彷彿像是一個隨時都能接客的站街女郎。夏洛克感覺口乾舌燥了起來，但同時又擔心起除了自己還有誰會看到這淫穢的一幕，不得不將身體再靠近約翰一些，好讓對方能完全的藏在自己的身下。

“約翰……”

“沒關係的，反正現在這一層的人除了我都不在。”約翰的聲音聽起來毫無波瀾，他最後在紙箱中找到一個透明的酒瓶，接著將手中的花放進去，站直了身子。他看著瓶子裡的花，對著夏洛克露出感激的微笑。

他墊起腳尖，在夏洛克的不經意間吻了他的嘴角，“謝謝你，夏洛克，我很喜歡。”

夏洛克看著約翰溫暖的笑容，但是卻覺得自己的內心有些許難以修補的空虛。

事情要從他剛回歸到倫敦的那陣子說起。

夏洛克在鏡子面前修整自己的儀容，這趟東歐“旅程”讓他增了不少風塵，他在剃掉那些多餘的毛髮之後便開始回憶起有關貝克街的回憶，而其中最重要的，也是他最為關心的便是他的約翰，甚至在自己的兄長面前提起了對方。

“華生醫生已經不住在貝克街了。”麥克羅夫特的笑容有些滲人，“他已經開始自己的新生活。”

夏洛克為他後面說的話發出了不屑的氣音，他的兩眼裡充滿了鄙視跟冷漠，“沒有我的生活怎麼叫做生活。”

他一一和往日的友人相見，大家最一開始都對他的回歸感到震驚跟不解，但是最後都能釋懷，好好歡迎他的回歸－除了哈德森太太差點被嚇死之外－其他一切都以美好的方向發展。不過在這短暫的喜悅過後，夏洛克發現每個人的臉上都頓時黯淡了下來，這時他想起，自己還沒有見到約翰。

他詢問了每個他見到的人，但是每個人看著都一副難言之隱，直到哈德森太太才願意跟他說在他從大家的生命中消失的兩年裡到底發生了什麼事。

夏洛克首先是，大笑，他笑的像是從沒這麼笑過那般的笑，甚至直接開口這是不是自己兄長的陰謀，還是大家聯合串通好要整他的一種把戲。不過在他看見哈德森太太臉上的神情變得越來越心疼之後，夏洛克才停止了自己臉上的笑意。

接著，他便突然聽見自己心跳停止的聲音。

“我說，約翰根本不記得你了！老天你到底有沒有聽懂－－”

“閉上你那污染整個倫敦的臭嘴！”夏洛克在電話中向著自己的兄長咆哮，這是他回來的第三天，不過他已經長達兩天都沒有進食跟休息了，他在公寓裡大步大步的走著，像極了一頭瀕死的猛獸，手臂上全是尼古丁貼片跟注射痕跡。他又向牆壁開了幾槍，而他的好房東，哈德森太太此時正在門外啜泣著，手中握著話筒。

“我要你告訴我，約翰現在人到底在哪裡！”夏洛克的吼叫一次比一次還要失控：“我現在就要知道！”

而在他打出槍裡的最後一顆子彈時，幾位警察突然闖入到他的視線之中，帶頭的那位是雷斯垂德，他剛剛接到了來自哈德森太太的求助電話。

“夏洛克－－”

夏洛克在聽聞聲音之後便倒在了221B的地毯上，他最後一顆子彈打中了那張屬於約翰的沙發。

“你今天看起來心事重重的。”夏洛克從回憶裡醒了過來，此時的他已經被約翰帶進了他的屋裡，他被約翰安置在一張椅子上，而約翰正跨坐在他的身上。“有什麼事情嗎？Cutie。”

約翰的身上仍然沒有穿任何的衣服，他輕撫著夏洛克的背，接著低下頭來與對方親吻，“你很緊繃……”約翰呢喃的說道，隨後又在夏洛克的臉上親了幾口，跟夏洛克的相比起來，約翰的心情更好了一些，他帶著笑意的神情就像一隻偷腥的小貓。“也許親吻能讓你放鬆？”他將手搭在夏洛克厚實的肩上，將一次次的啄吻變成漫長且粘膩的濕吻。直到約翰因為喘不過氣，兩人才分開，約翰看著夏洛克臉不紅氣不喘的樣子，內心頓時不是滋味。

“你到底在想什麼？”約翰捧住夏洛克的臉要對方看著自己，而後者只是在看見對方眼裡的不解之後笑出了聲，並告訴他自己在回憶兩人的第一次。

“噫！”約翰立刻表達了自己的不悅，“為什麼突然要回憶起那個東西？”

“你不喜歡那時候嗎？”

“不是，我只是想起你當時的技術有多麼糟糕。”

看著約翰鼓起腮膀子的模樣，不禁笑了起來。

那時夏洛克是在晚上的時候找到對方的，他在自己的流浪漢網的幫助下終於找到了約翰。但是當他向前靠近對方的時候，約翰就真的如別人所說的一樣－－他完全忘了夏洛克▪福爾摩斯。

他握住約翰肩膀的手被對方不解地放開了，因為是晚上的緣故，夏洛克能在昏暗的路燈下看見約翰眼中的恐懼跟不安，其中甚至帶著對陌生人的一絲敵意。

可能就是那雙再熟悉不過的藍眼睛，導致夏洛克的心跳又突然地停止了跳動。還沒等到約翰出手阻止對方的侵擾，夏洛克便先直接倒在了約翰的身上。

“你對我的第一印象就只有這個？”夏洛克在約翰表示無辜地看著自己的時候問道，後者在聽聞之後便開始裝作努力回想的樣子，用手撐起了下巴，但是在過程中卻一直偷看著夏洛克。

“嗯……其實還有……”約翰伸手去安撫對方已經勃起的陰莖，“就是你長得非常帥，是我喜歡的那一種類型。”

“所以這彌補了我技術不好的缺點？”夏洛克的聲音聽起來也充滿了笑意，約翰此時離開了椅子，在對方的腳邊跪下，用嘴拉開了夏洛克的褲鍊，將夏洛克勃起的陰莖帶離開他的內褲。

“算是吧。”約翰一邊回覆一邊將對方的陰莖塞入自己的嘴巴，接著又從嘴裡說出一串夏洛克聽不懂的話。

“嘴裡有東西的時候不要說話。”夏洛克扯住了他的頭髮，將人從自己的陰莖帶離。

“哈……連這裡都能這麼大……”

夏洛克立即又將陰莖塞回約翰的口中，接著從那片單薄的皮膚感受到對方口腔中的溫度，而約翰甚至用著牙齒，輕輕地劃過陰莖上的凸起，用舌頭服侍著龜頭上的馬眼，甚至將前液都吞進了肚子裡頭。

夏洛克過沒多久就被約翰侍奉到高潮了，他扯著約翰的頭髮不讓對方逃開，將自己的一波波的濃精盡射在了約翰的嘴裡，欣賞著對方因為嗆鼻而顫抖的睫毛，就像一隻翩翩起舞的金色蝴蝶。

等到高潮的餘溫退去，夏洛克才放開約翰，並握住了對方的肩膀，不讓人倒下。

“我想要操你。”夏洛克毫無忌諱的說道，而約翰也挪動自己的身體，他用手擼動著對方的陰莖，等著手中的棒狀物再度變硬變燙，約翰也用自己的唾液幫自己的後穴擴張。

比起夏洛克，約翰感覺才是那個忍不住的人，他草草用兩隻手指幫自己擴張之後便對準夏洛克的陰莖坐了下去。他一手撐著夏洛克的肩膀，一手握緊對方的陰莖，好讓自己的屁股能對準的往下移動。

顯然兩隻手指是不夠的，約翰冒出了汗水，夏洛克也被這種緊緻的感覺弄得有些發瘋，他伸手扣住了約翰的腰部，試圖將對方塞入自己的懷中。約翰因為疼痛哭了出來，夏洛克知道，即使約翰再怎麼表現處一副無所謂的模樣，但是每當遇到這種痛楚的時候，仍然會不禁地留下淚水。

夏洛克將約翰的雙腿抱起，將它們分開到了極致，對方的穴口也因而被撐的更開了，約翰被突如其來地刺激弄得尖叫了起來，而夏洛克只專注在怎麼將自己的陰莖完全塞入對方的身體裡。

等到完全進去之後兩人都鬆了一口氣，約翰仰起頭呻吟起來，在緩過神來之後開始讚美起夏洛克的陰莖是多麼值得品嚐的事情。他在對方跨上不知羞恥地擺動著腰，他能感覺自己的體內在不斷地痙攣，腸道包覆著陰莖，約翰連夏洛克的每次抽動都能感受到，這種酥麻的爽感甚至傳至他的腳趾，與夏洛克的性愛每次都是這麼的好。

夏洛克看著約翰迷失的樣子，便是變本加厲地玩弄約翰的身軀，咬住約翰的突起的奶頭，直到它們變得又紅又腫，甚至在約翰左肩的槍傷上施壓，讓對方痛的不得不放聲尖叫。

他緊抱約翰的身軀，一個起身便把人抬了起來，約翰的瞳孔一瞬間失了焦，夏洛克讓他緊靠自己，要求對方用腿加緊自己，後者聽話的照做了，而夏洛克也給他一個安慰性質的親吻。

“我想去你房間。”

夏洛克吻了吻約翰的額頭。

夏洛克比約翰記得清兩人第一次，畢竟後者已經不是第一次跟別人發生這種事情了。拋開那些性愛，夏洛克在進入到這個擁有“新生活”的約翰的家中時便知道很多事情，而其中最不想讓他接受的－除了約翰完全遺忘掉自己之外－就是約翰會去找炮友這件事情。

起先他極力反對這種事情發生，約翰只能是他一個人的，他不可能會願意將約翰分享給別人，不過在他試圖問約翰關於這件事情之後，約翰卻回答他自己已經這樣生活一陣子了。

“這一點都不像你會做的行為！”夏洛克當時直接將自己內心的話爆發出來，而這卻引來了約翰的不解跟憤怒。

“什麼叫做我不會做的事情？你跟我相處了很久嗎？”約翰也對夏洛克說理道，而後者也才想起約翰忘記跟自己有過的任何點點滴滴。對於約翰的質問他突然無力去反駁，甚至也無理去據理力爭。

約翰完全忘了他。

兩人在爭執的事後是夏洛克首先去道歉的，他以別的理由去和約翰說明自己的想法，而後者也說出了自己的想法：“我不喜歡被管，更何況，我們只是炮友。”

“那如果我喜歡你呢？”夏洛克問道，而約翰只是給他一個沉默的吻。

“如果你想我，你可以來找我，我會一直在這裡。”

夏洛克在將約翰放在床上之後便重新抽動了起來，他在兩人的呼吸之間吻上了對方的唇，他們兩個現在真的像是一對情侶那般的，溫和地在床上做愛，只有親吻跟愛撫是兩人最渴望的事情。

夏洛克在跟約翰相處這段日子裡有時候想起是他們兩最初見面的時候，不過這並不是在約翰失去記憶之前，而是那個雙方都還是最初時的模樣。約翰曾經在安傑洛的餐館裡問著自己情感的問題，他還記得當時對方眼中閃耀星星的模樣。

他消失的兩年中沒有一刻不是想著約翰的，他曾經試圖將對方從自己的腦中刪除過，但是他知道這會是一個最痛心的舉動，他的大腦裡承載了太多和約翰的回憶，如果他就這麼將其刪了，夏洛克也相信自己的大腦會面臨崩塌的危機。

在他得知約翰失去記憶之後，他當下是多麼憤怒以至於都想要將對方狠狠地埋進自己血肉之中。他感覺自己被遺棄掉了，而且是被他最愛，以此維生的約翰遺忘掉了。

“你不在這些日子，就沒想過約翰是怎麼過的嗎？”

雷斯垂德在醫院裡和他說了約翰在這段日子裡的煎熬，後者在這兩年之間進到病院的次數甚至連用手指頭數都無法給個明確的數字，“你太高估約翰了，夏洛克。他甚至目睹了你的死亡。”

夏洛克在快要高潮的時候抓住了約翰的手，他將精液全釋放在約翰的身體裡，就像他經常做的事情那樣，即使約翰總是會在事後向他抱怨清理的麻煩，但是夏洛克卻想說這正是自己想要的結果。約翰其實老早在他高潮之前就已經射過了一次，導致後面面對這種刺激的時候，他的陰莖只能微微的抖動幾下，並沒有帶出什麼東西。

約翰在夏洛克的懷裡露出了饜足的微笑，他在高潮的韻味之中與夏洛克抱在了一起，後者問他想要做什麼，約翰便說自己想要去洗個澡。

一起洗完澡的兩人看了一眼時間便發覺現在也才過了下午一點鐘，夏洛克正要問約翰晚上願不願意和自己出門的時候，他的電話卻響起了那聲提示音。

夏洛克其實都快忘了那個聲音代表了什麼，性愛總是會人的大腦呈現一種放鬆狀態，只不過約翰卻對這種聲音從滿了好奇，當約翰拿到夏洛克的手機時，後者才反應過來那聲提示音就是艾琳▪艾德勒的呻吟聲。

夏洛克在和約翰對上眼之後內心突然像是經歷了一場大轟炸，他的腦袋瞬間飛過了萬種應對方式，但是約翰卻突然笑了起來。

“這是你的女朋友？”

“不是。”夏洛克沒想到自己回答的只有這一小段的否定。

這次換約翰露出一點疑惑的眼神，但是他的臉上的笑意依然不變：“但是你把人家的呻吟聲設成提示，你不覺得有些牽強嗎？”

“真的不是，約翰。”

“嘿，沒關係的好嗎……就，承認會好一點，不讓我都要為這個小姑娘難過了。”

夏洛克多希望此時的約翰是在吃醋，不過他卻讀不出任何有關這情緒的線索，約翰表現的就像是－－他真的在為這個從未見過的女人難過。

“我沒有喜歡過別人，約翰。”夏洛克一臉嚴肅的說道，“我對任何感情都嗤之以鼻，甚至對這其中帶來的意義絲毫不屑一顧。”夏洛克突然將約翰拉回了床上，並將對方困在自己的身下。

“那你為什麼要一直來找我呢？”約翰問道。

“因為我愛你。”

夏洛克語畢之後抱緊了懷裡約翰，直到他們兩人因為疲累終究睡了下去。

end.


End file.
